Jared Johnson
Jared Johnson is an American professional wrestler and is currently working for the WWW Brand of Warzone. He gained fame in the wrestling world at first by being one of the most dominant Gajin's in Japanese Wrestling before moving to the States and wrestling for the XCWA Xtreme Championship Wrestling Alliance. Prior to his success in professional wrestling, Jared Johnson was known for being involved in the criminal world. Extended Biography :First Generation born American to an Irish Father and an African American Mother, Jared Johnson grew up in a poor neighbourhood in the Bronx, New York. With his father dying due to his alcohol addiction, Jared was out of school and working before he was sixteen on construction sites in New York. This low standard of living, and missing out on oppertunities that his friends took for granted made Jared Johnson a very angry young man. :Then he met a girl that managed to get Jared to channel his aggression into kick boxing and then amateur wrestling. However Jared didn't lose his delinquent friends which caused him to lose his girlfriend, and move on to drink and other delinquent behaviour with his few friends. His mother, who wanted more for his son however had made a video of her son fighting and sent it around the world, trying to help him make something of himself. A Japanese female wrestler named Reina Saika watched the tapes and offered to train Jared. So Jared's mother packed his bags and sent him to Japan. :At first Jared continued with his delinquent behavior, and rebelled at his new school and the Japanese way of life. But eventually, due to being well versed in dealing with youths like Jared, Reina managed to get through to Jared, and by the age of 22 Jared was a skilled fighter who started wrestling opening matches in many Japanese promotions. Jared then got his big break when Reina got a Head Booker job in a national promotion. Jared made the most of this oppertunity and made a name for himself in Japan. Essential Information Name: Jared Johnson Aliases: Public Enemy No.1, The Final Solution, Triple Threat Height/Weight: 6'4"/240 lbs. Body Type: Slender/Muscular Hometown: Bronx, New York Alignment: Heel Theme Music: "300 Brolic (We Want War Remix)" by K.A.R. & Fat Joe Appearance: Gimmick: Wrestling Style: Technical/Martial Arts/Submission. Strengths: Weaknesses: Frequently used moves: #Bakatare Sliding Kick #Backdrop Backbreaker #Neckbreaker #Northern Lights Suplex #Scissor Anklelock #Overhead Belly To Belly Suplex #Slingshot Elbow Drop #Reverse Death Valley Driver #Facewash #Enziguiri #Keylock #Border City Stretch #Dragon Sleeper #Spinning Clothesline #Rolling Wheel Kick Finishing moves: * Face Plant -- DDT Variation * One Night Stand -- Sickle Hold * What Goes Around -- Quick Necbreaker * Make a Bitch -- Necklock * Russian Roulette -- Fisherman's Neckbreaker * 3 Times The Pain -- Multiple Piledriver to Powerbomb Career Xtreme Championship Wrestling Alliance :Jared Johnson got signed in February 2007 by Lucky Monaco-Cage, causing him to move from Japan to the United States of America. His debut came at just the right time for XCWA as they were going through a time of inactivity from their main superstars and their shows were lacking because of it. In fact the situation was so bad that Jared came in and was soon handed an oppertunity when he was put in the world title tournament after defeating a wrestler that would soon disappear after that defeat. Jared Johnson then went on to beat Devin Devine and moved on to the Semi-Finals of the tournament to face Derek Manning. :This however is when his trip across the pacific went sour. Having felt he out skilled Derek Manning both verbally and mentally, Jared Johnson went into the match thinking he was going to come out the victor. His confidence was clear and he went into the Submission Match confident of victory. However instead of making Derek Manning tap out, Jared Johnson got his shoulders pinned for a three count. Despite the Submission nature of the match, the referee watched Derek Manning pin Jared Johnson, and then counted the three count. :Jared Johnson was outraged, and took his complaint straight to Lucky Monaco-Cage. When he felt that management were not hearing his side of the story or doing anything to make up for this travesty, Jared Johnson grew determined to ruin both Lucky Monaco-Cage (who had cost Derek Manning his title to keep the title on Kei Hideshima) and Derek Manning. :Whilst he strived to ruin the lives of Derek Manning and Lucky Monaco-Cage, Phoenix and Jared Johnson met for what was seemingly the first time, when Phoenix viciously attacked Jared Johnson at a show. Jared Johnson's response was to give Phoenix an oppertunity to explain her actions, but an explanation never followed. Jared Johnson had promised to get revenge for this attack if no explanation followed, but he would not get the chance for revenge in XCWA. :Jared made Lucky's life hell and managed to situate himself into a United States title shot against Derek Manning, just to find that despite the majority of the world thinking he was going to get his revenge, his shoulders were once again pinned down to the mat. Apparently an altercation occured after the PPV and the next morning it was reported that Jared Johnson had been fired, and would never be seen on XCWA Television again. Even tapes including him got destroyed and to this day, if you buy the two XCWA PPV's that Jared participated in, his matches are not included. :Thanks to XCWA's treatment of Jared Johnson, a black spot was put against his name. He was seen as a bad apple, and even a public apology by others on XCWA management couldn't destory Jared Johnson's new reputation. The only job he could get, was when he became the trainer for Tyler Silvano of XCWA fame and Ryan Hughes of WWoW and WWW fame. It seemed the American Wrestling career of Jared Johnson had been knocked off the tracks before it could really get going. World Wide Wrestling : In February 2008 Jared Johnson, a year after his debut on American soil made his return to the wrestling world in World Wide Wrestling which was started up by Stephanie McMahon and Val Venis. However Jared Johnsons's intentions were not clear. His first appearance was in mid February when he turned up at an arena and started to trash cars and beat up security, demanding that a woman named Victoria come out and see him. It turned out that he meant Phoenix who had become Queen Bytch Champion in WWW. Phoenix came out and it was revealed that the two did have a past, and not a good one. Jared Johnson had dated Phoenix before she became a wrestler, but had up and left her the day before a bunch of thugs came to Phoenix and Jared's home, looking for Jared's blood. Instead they took out their anger on Phoenix while Jared fled to a different state. Jared looked to get back with the fiery red head, but Phoenix turned down his advances and left Jared laying on the floor, writhing in pain. : Jared was not seen again for awhile after that, until April when he announced that he was giving up his criminal lifestyle and was going to focus on his wrestling, letting his second in command take over his crime empire. He made it crystal clear to WWW that he didn't care about anyone but himself and Phoenix. : All though he made his intentions clear, it wasn't until the 23rd of April that Jared Johnson made his presence in WWW known, as he turned up at Explosive Elements and slide into the ring to attack Phoenix. However seemingly having a change of heart, he never stroke his ex and instead turned on his heels and hit her defeated opponent with the "What Goes Around". After a brief stare down after that, Jared retreated back into the crowd, not having harmed a single hair on Phoenix's head. : Once Explosive Elements came to a close, the merge between pWi and WWW came into effect as the two merged into one company under the name "The Warzone". The two companys would act as brands under their original company names, and would work together to gain more exposure and sign more talent to their collective company. Jared Johnson has already declared his interest in being a WWW branded wrestler, the brand that Phoenix would have to be on as a result of her being the WWW Queen Bytch Champion. Pro Wrestling Alliance V2 :A couple of days after the merge between WWW and pWi, it was announced on Pro Wrestling Alliance on April 28th 2008 that Jared Johnson had signed a non-exclusive contract with PWA. Notable Rivals * Derek Manning * Lucky Monaco-Cage * Kei Hideshima * Devin Devine * Phoenix? Allies * Katlyn Cena * Ryan Hughes * Tyler Silvano * Kristine Rampage Most Successful Matches * Jared Johnson vs. Devin Devine: XCWA World Championship Tournament * Jared Johnson vs. Steve Bradley: XCWA Dangerzone Match Win-Loss-Draw Record XCWA: 6-0-2: 75% win average WWW: 0-0-0; 0% win average Total: 6-0-2 Titles and Awards World Wide Wrestling * Evolution of Jared Johnson Jared Johnson started in professional wrestling as a straight talking but fair and honorable fighter. Despite the criminal background he came from, he didn't want to cheat his way to victory or use weapons to beat his opponent. He wanted to beat them so there was no doubt that he was better than they were. And this attitude was for the ring and only the ring. Backstage he was nice and friendly to those around him. He got the name Triple Threat because he had an amazing array of Suplexes, Strikes and Submissions. However, during his time in XCWA, something started to change significantly in Jared Johnson's persona. He became more vindictive and vengeful. He became easily obsessed with a goal led by a desire to inflict revenge on former opponents. Lucky Monaco-Cage and Derek Manning changed the man that came from the land of the rising sun. Kristine Rampage and Katlyn Cena may have had something to do with that. But the man from Japan was still there, as he gave Phoenix a chance to explain her attack on him. But now in WWW, anything reminiscent of the "Triple Threat" Jared Johnson had disappeared, as Jared is now brash, egotistical and violent. His only care is himself and Phoenix. And through this change in his personna, new nicknames have arisen, including The Final Solution and Public Enemy Number 1. His attitude is clearly different and soon we will find out of his actions in the squared circle are different too. Personal life Jared Johnson used to be the live in boyfriend of Phoenix who has become one of the most famous women wrestlers of our time, becoming champion in various federations. Their relationship blossomed for a year after they initially met before one night Phoenix came home to find Jared Johnson nursing serious wounds and taking a large amount of pain killers. Expecting an explanation the next morning, instead she awoke to find Jared's side of the bed empty. While the words were never spoken, they had clearly broken up from this moment onwards. Before and after Phoenix, Jared did not hide the fact that he was immersed in the criminal world. At 17 he was already one of the most successful dealers in New York. And despite taking time out for a year to wrestle in Japan, and two months to wrestle XCWA, he became one of the most successful drug barons in the United States. He started off by dealing for others, but then started to steal from others and then sell their stuff himself, keeping all the profit. Thanks to the nature of his business, he had to run a lot, and moved from state to state, doing the same thing in each one. Eventually he managed to build his own group, and started to steal less from other dealers, being able to buy and then sell his own. But every now and again, he would go back to his old tactics, to get back at rival dealers for anything they might do. Now focusing more on wrestling, Jared is still involved in that world, just in a less visual manner thanks to the police being given more information on him which Jared believes that they got from his ex, Phoenix. Previous Relationships Alesha: Jared's first real girlfriend; their on-and-off relationship was based on love and torn apart by Jared's criminal ties. Alesha did manage to get Jared away from crime for long enough for him to learn how to fight. But all this managed to do was make Jared more suited for a life of crime. Random Facts * Jared Johnson is worth over an estimated $200 Million. * Some people say Jared Johnson has changed significantly over the past year, both in looks and attitude. More so than one should at his age. * Jared Johnson has only wrestled eight times in the United States. Both defeats were at the hands of Derek Manning. * It has been reported that Jared Johnson is just his ring name, but Jared Johnson is known to have numerous I.D's, and has often given federations a different real name and then wrestled under his own. * Jared was initially called Wayne Johnson when he was first born, but his mother changed it when she heard the name JJ once on TV and wished to call her new born son that. Wayne was kept as his middle name. * Jared was wanted for various crimes, including G.B.H, Rape and Organized Crime. * Despite believing that Kei Hideshima had something to do with his first defeat to Derek Manning, Jared still respects Kei Hideshima's skills and now also his attitude. * Jared Johnson wishes he never signed with XCWA. * Jared Johnson is holds titles in Martial Arts, Boxing and Amateur Wrestling from his teens. * Jared is ambidextrous. * Jared Johnson has appeared in four Japanese Movies. * Jared Johnson would love a role on the TV Series Heroes. * Jared Johnson has slept with Lindsay Lohan. * Jared Johnson doesn't want any kids till he retires from wrestling. * All though he has never served for his country, Jared Johnson is military trained. Links * World Wide Wrestling * Warzone™